


Wake up, Baby

by shounen



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shounen/pseuds/shounen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji ponders while Ryoma sleeps, completely oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, second TeniPuri fic already? I can't help it. This pairing makes me feel things. I got the idea from a line in a FujiRyo fic I read at 3 in the morning. I tried to incorporate the title into the story and make it connect. I don't think I did a very good job. Sorry for its length.
> 
> .
> 
> 12/6/11

Ryoma is sleeping again. This boy, he naps whenever he gets the chance to. It's really a wonder. He can sleep through almost anything. Today, Seigaku's baby boy is sleeping on Fuji's lap under the shade of a tree not too far off from the courts. Fuji runs his fingers through Ryoma's hair. The dark tresses give way to Fuji's elegant fingers and gentle maneuvers. Fuji chuckles as Ryoma purrs in delight.

The brown-haired boy continues his maneuvers. He caresses Ryoma's cheekc with his free hand. It's soft. There are barely any noticeable blemishes on his face. He smooths a strand of hair away from Ryoma's eyes. A scar. A scar on his left eye. Fuji's fingers delicately go over it. His fingers have memorized every detail of Ryoma's face; his scar included. He chuckles quietly. A desire akin to revenge bubbles inside of him.

_Baby boy...no one hurts my baby boy._

Fuji waits for the desire to pass. Ryoma's scar isn't recent. There is no need for revenge. Besides, it had been an accident. He looks down at boy wonder, a longing in his eyes. Ryoma doesn't know. He doesn't know how much he means to everyone, how precious he is. How precious he is to Fuji. He's completely oblivious.

"Saa, Ryoma, you really are just a baby, aren't you?" Fuji says more to himself than the sleeping Ryoma.

Fuji doesn't have his usual smile on. His eyes are open, revealing sharp blue eyes. It's a warm cloudless day. Spring is here. Fuji sighs, content. He likes days like this. Spending time with his baby boy, Fuji's favorite pastime.

Fuji decides it's time for Ryoma to wake up. Wake up from his slumber, from his oblivion.

"Ne, Ryoma, wake up."

The tennis prodigy stirs and groans. "Nrngh...five more minutes..."

The tensai smiles. "No. It's time to wake up. Wake up, baby."

Ryoma groans again before opening his eyes. He squints due to the bright light. It takes him a moment to adjust to the brightness.

"Fuji-senpai, why'd you wake me up?"

"Saa, it's time for us to head back to class," Fuji replies. "Ne, Ryoma, let's always be together."

Ryoma looks up at Fuji questioningly. "Hnnn, you're weird, Fuji-senpai."

"Ah, is that so..."

Ryoma can tell that Fuji is upset. He glances around to make sure no one is there before he leans up and plants a chaste kiss on Fuji's soft lips.

Fuji is pleasantly surprised. He eagerly returns the kiss. Ryoma pulls away. He looks up at Fuji with those sharp cat-like eyes of his.

"Hnnn, I can't get away from you even if I tried. Guess I'm stuck with you."

Fuji laughs softly. Ryoma grins in return. The bells rings. The two boys stand up, hand in hand, and heads back to class.

_Wake up, baby boy. It's time to wake up._

_Wake up, baby._


End file.
